User talk:MassachusettsFan
This is where you just post, then just post because you should. I'm a Snivy, not a snake. (talk) 21:37, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Archives Test Did it work, NLG? Braixen, just Braixen. FlusteredBraixen.png (talk) 03:29, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the Battle for Equestria lel page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 03:14, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 03:14, September 12, 2015 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing, read the rules or you will be blocked! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI,II. If you like object shows, click here->http://battlefordreamisland.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_for_Dream_Island_Wiki for the BFDI wiki! Returned After months, I have came back. Snivy with Braixen, Luigi with Toad and MATPAT! (talk) 15:43, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Greetings! Greetins WillyBilly2006 it's great to have you around there if we could be friends it's okay that wikia is to make fanfictions (Camps, Shows, Hurts and Heal ETC.) You can do blog posts and many more. But there are some rules you need to respect contact the administarotrs like:YLU, PP46 If you want help also if you and guiding from me just don't bother to contact me on chat! Editing others' fan fictions Please try not to edit others' fan fictions without the authors' permissions. Don't Can you stop editing other people's fanfics, like how you edited the confessionals section of OC Popularity Vote? Plantsvszombiesfanatic (talk) 21:27, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Actually I let him edit that section. Lol. Come on it's OC meaning I may not always know what your characters 100% you're the creator you're the one giving me info about them. Also it's fine if you edit in the confessionals section too, it's for everybody to edit but just don't edit sections like the 'Data'. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 23:07, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Should I make this thing a series? I am making this series called "The Mysterious Attacks of *City Name*" But, do you think it should be a series or a self thing. Sorry for Brussels after being attacked Pray For Brussels I felt bad for those people who died in the attack. Ford 12:22, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Hashtag If you wanna make a hashtag, use these following codes: *Text 04:08, May 28, 2016 (UTC) :No, don't use pre, just use the thing in the box. Do not edit others' contents This is your last warning. Do not edit other users' contenders without their permission, especially if you don't know that you are adding the wrong categories. 03:06, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Okay, but should I put it back what it was before? 'Blood and Water 03:09, May 29, 2016 (UTC)' :Nah, I already did it. Just don't do it again, please, the authors could get angry because of you doing that. Lost soul Got my soul taken by PhucPhuo46! :Also, ugh, for the hashtag, just use this. Use whatever is type in this page, not in the Source Editor: *Text ----> Would results in *Text : Congrats Congratulation on getting (almost) 1000 edits! Considering that you only have 300 or so when you went active again in just a couple of 2 weeks back, that's pretty impressive. 10:06, May 30, 2016 (UTC) :Cool. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 10:33, May 30, 2016 (UTC) :I just got 1,000 edits! Blood and Water 13:32, May 30, 2016 (UTC) :Well, something's telling me I will get 1,500 edits either on June or July. Blood and Water 00:15, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Snady Island Here ya' go! Ur mum is very fat you know? If you don't agree then go here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 01:57, June 1, 2016 (UTC) There's a simillar picture here Blood and Water 01:10, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Battle For New York City (21/48) Please, if you are going to change its name when a user join, don't leave a redirect, as it is just redundant to do that. You can do this by ticking off the "Leave a redirect behind" box when you are renaming your page. 07:37, June 2, 2016 (UTC) :Are you even reading this? Next time, when Renaming a page, turn off the "Leave a redirect behind" to disable leaving a redirect from that page move. 03:55, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Last warning Don't edit others' contents without the author(s)' permissions. 07:06, June 5, 2016 (UTC) I have no idea what he did. Please give examples? I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 07:08, June 5, 2016 (UTC) :1, 2, 3. 07:18, June 5, 2016 (UTC) :I think editing my articles is fine, but when editing another person's article may be against the rules. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 08:36, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Can I have a navbox? I don't have the navbox for my ocs, here's the examples "Westminster Abbey, US Bank Tower and a few more.* -- 14:03, June 5, 2016 (UTC) BITB's gonna record the chat if there a re 5 people, so come if you want to be famous! :D Illuminati is the best (talk) 05:54, June 11, 2016 (UTC) How do you link yourselfs with a random name? How do you do that, like YLU and BITB? WillyBilly2006 (talk) 12:21, June 11, 2016 (UTC) :Do this. Just use the code in the box, not the whole thing in Source Editor. : [RANDOM NAME Hey, but I wonder why exactly you wanna me to edit ur page? ¬¬¬¬PvZ-Polandball-MappingFan You can add stuff to the trivia or relationships if something happened that should be added. The New Englander Boy of USA (talk) 01:25, June 13, 2016 (UTC) I'm on the Leaderboard! I got on the leaderboard after being here for nearly 2 months! The New Englander Boy of USA (talk) 01:55, June 13, 2016 (UTC) SWEET!] Thanks for loving Tiki and GLobe Not gonna lie PvZ-Mapping-Polandballfan, but uhh… you should also respect opinions too not just… forcing people to like it. I know you're not forcing but just saying if in the future you're willing to do this. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 22:59, June 15, 2016 (UTC) I don't know what this was for, you have to put it if it is important to me, not just telling me about your opinion that I got. The New Englander Boy of USA (talk) 23:18, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Got it :) PvZ-Mapping-PolandballFan (talk) 01:35, June 21, 2016 (UTC) PvZ-MappingPolandballFan Leaving I don't feel like staying for now. I'm going back to the Hurricane Wiki and will stay there for the whole summer. The New Englander Boy of USA (talk) 01:09, June 21, 2016 (UTC) I This wiki will be very different without you but I respect your decision. Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 03:33, June 21, 2016 (UTC) So sad to see you go, remember we'll always miss you. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 05:36, June 21, 2016 (UTC) No! Please Don't Leave! Undhee (talk) 03:23, June 21, 2016 (UTC) How do you change colors in your userpage? Can you tell me how to change colors in your userpage like Undhee and Bfdi is the best? : Page contents :Background is for the color of your page's background, and Color is for the text's of your user page color. :That was just the basic. If you want it to look nicer, you could touch it up further with these. : Page content :The box-shadow thingy, this is how it works. It's better to keep the first 2 to "0". The third number determine how wide the faded part of the box shadow is. Remember to add the "px". The fourth number is to determine how wide the initial shadow of the box is. Of course, remember to add the "px". You could try changing the value of the two numbers are if you don't understand. :The WebKit part determines how round the background box will be. The higher the number is, the more rounder the box will be. :Though, I only advise you to adjust your user page only using the codes above. It would be better. Try it out. : '08:12, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Mind changed I chose not to leave since you all don't want me gone, so I will do my stuff again. The New Englander Boy of USA (talk) 21:43, June 21, 2016 (UTC) :That's so unrealistic… no one takes leaving this seriously. Look, I felt very upset when you're leaving but BASICALLY you're just saying you're leaving to get attention and to test if we really missed you right? I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 23:12, June 21, 2016 (UTC) :Not really, I thought that meant I was too much for the wiki. The New Englander Boy of USA (talk) 23:24, June 21, 2016 (UTC) : Yep.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 01:32, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Okay, tell me. The New Englander Boy of USA (talk) 01:34, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Tone it down Please try your best to refrain from country-related things. You can do country-related things but please this is OBJECT SHOWS FANONPEDIA not COUNTRIES/POLANDBALL FANONPEDIA. If you want I can create a Countries wiki for ya, but uhh… that's your choice. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 14:13, June 24, 2016 (UTC) That Hurt and Heal was the only country related one I made. The New Englander Boy of USA (talk) 14:18, June 24, 2016 (UTC) PLZ GO HERE: http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:76886--[[User:NLG343|First thing's first.]] I'm the Richest. 22:40, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Now I did do it, NLG343. Are you finally happy about that I just commented on your thread you made for Object School. That guy who just came on September 2015 (talk) 23:03, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Yes. You should be active on that one.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 13:24, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Okay. That guy who just came on September 2015 (talk) 13:51, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Messed up Sorry, I was trying to comment on NLG's new message till it messed it up. That guy who just came on September 2015 (talk) 14:11, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the fix, PhucPhuo46! That guy who just came on September 2015 (talk) 23:47, June 27, 2016 (UTC) TWOW 0b Hey, can you do the challenge in TWOW 0b? thanks. Ur mum is very fat you know? If you don't agree then go here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 02:10, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Okay? That guy who just came on September 2015 (talk) 02:23, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Profile Photo I'm gonna change my Profile Picture, so please don't say when I turn the pic into 2 of the Object characters I own. Spolier: One of them is a pokemon, while the other one is Mario. Snivy with Braixen, Luigi with Toad and MATPAT! (talk) 02:32, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Thank You. For Making Bermuda Triangle from Object University's Pose. Undhee (talk) 04:04, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Y'all welcome because I felt like it! Plus that's his real pose. Snivy with Braixen, Luigi with Toad and MATPAT! (talk) 17:23, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Your OC Page User:WillyBilly2006/OCs; The List is Uncompleted and You Have to Do It. Undhee (talk) 08:25, July 6, 2016 (UTC) You can't force him to do that, he'll complete it eventually. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 09:15, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Luigi Hat I made this. Snivy with Braixen, Luigi with Toad and MATPAT! (talk) 03:25, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Something I need help with. Can you tell me how you use a link, but you can rename it with any name you want to? Snivy with Braixen, Luigi with Toad and MATPAT! (talk) 19:55, July 7, 2016 (UTC) It's pretty simple, first you just link a random page like yolo and add a pipe | after that link that type whatever you want. Example: sweg (which will result to this sweg Ur mum is very fat you know? If you don't agree then go here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 01:58, July 9, 2016 (UTC) I think you need to edit it in visual mode, right? Snivy with Braixen, Luigi with Toad and MATPAT! (talk) 02:05, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Every kinds of editor works too Ur mum is very fat you know? If you don't agree then go here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 02:07, July 9, 2016 (UTC) The classic works the most for me. Snivy with Braixen, Luigi with Toad and MATPAT! (talk) 02:11, July 9, 2016 (UTC) yo peep look at my new page Which one? Snivy with Braixen, Luigi with Toad and MATPAT! (talk) 02:35, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Renaming Username I Like The Old Username, Why Are You Changing Username? Change it Back to Normal! Undhee (talk) 15:24, July 11, 2016 (UTC) I did it because I wanted to make sure people know I live in MA, USA. Also because I felt like it was too much for the wikia. Snivy with Braixen, Luigi with Toad and MATPAT! (talk) 15:25, July 11, 2016 (UTC) My camp Do the challenge or else I will have to give you a strike. I am a star with fur illuminatis arund me. ;) (talk) 13:32, July 12, 2016 (UTC) It's-a done now, so I wonder what's the next challenge after the 1st one. Snivy with Braixen, Luigi with Toad and MATPAT! (talk) 00:38, July 13, 2016 (UTC) My camp again Do the second round. I am a star with fur illuminatis arund me. ;) (talk) 12:11, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Okay, no wonder that was quick! Snivy with Braixen, Luigi with Toad and MATPAT! (talk) 14:18, July 13, 2016 (UTC) The answer If you get confused what my profile picture is, its a Braixen from Pokemon. Snivy with Braixen, Luigi with Toad and Matpat with the best guy which is PBG!! (talk) 02:14, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Can I Edit Your Pages? Can I Edit Your Pages, Because We're Friends? Undhee (talk) 06:39, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Okay, Since I don't use it much. Snivy with Braixen, Luigi with Toad and Matpat with the best guy which is PBG!! (talk) 13:46, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Can you go to chat? Let's talk random things there and spread all the memes. Ur mum is very fat you know? If you don't agree then go here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 03:18, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Eurovision Objects Camp (EOC) Are You Pick An Contestant on Your Team Automatically? Undhee (talk) 05:53, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Didn't you see my comment? I did it only because I had no choice. Snivy with Braixen, Luigi with Toad and Matpat with the best guy which is PBG!! (talk) 17:28, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Screenshot 00016's Game What Game You Screenshot as a Photo Called Screenshot 00016.png? Undhee (talk) 15:12, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Beamng Drive. I'm a Snivy, not a snake. (talk) 15:16, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Edit farming This is just a reminder that edit farming is unacceptable on the wiki. You have been edit farming on the forums recently. Like I said this is just a reminder. Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 07:28, July 24, 2016 (UTC) This is truly unacceptable indeed. Please tone it down and seriously, forums really turned into an edit farm where people literally farm edits (geddit?). Anyways, again please tone it down. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 23:39, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Its just popping up whenever i'm using this wikia. I'm serious, its not my fault. I'm a Snivy, not a snake. (talk) 23:42, July 24, 2016 (UTC) K, me 2 but I just ignore them -_- I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 23:44, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Next time, I'll try to wait. I'm a Snivy, not a snake. (talk) 23:46, July 24, 2016 (UTC) I see you are moving away from the forums for sometime. Thats good your taking a break from forums Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 04:57, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Thats the whole point I had to say "wait" so you don't have to worry about me edit farming on the forums. I'm a Snivy, not a snake. (talk) 01:50, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Hello! Hi, I just wanted to thank you for accepting the new pose I made for Mario Mustache! Gameboy's Profile (talk) 14:13, July 25, 2016 (UTC)IslandInsanityWikia Your welcome, it was pretty good so far. I'm a Snivy, not a snake. (talk) 14:14, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Pls Stop ;-; Stoo editing so I can catch up to you pls or else I will slap u u meanie ;-; I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 00:32, July 28, 2016 (UTC) GOTTA GO FAST! - Sonic. Flash is just a faster and human version of Sonic. CONFIRMED! I'm a Snivy, not a snake. (talk) 00:38, July 28, 2016 (UTC) … nuh SEGA!!!!!!!!! I'm a Snivy, not a snake. (talk) 13:50, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Uhm? Why did you removed the Forum? Because you started to ruin it and that was my only choice. I'm a Snivy, not a snake. (talk) 15:39, July 28, 2016 (UTC) It was Fun! Yeah, but it ruined where it supposed to be when you had to make the pokemon rude. I'm a Snivy, not a snake. (talk) 15:43, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Why did you kick me in the collab that I promised to help you on! --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 03:09, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Buchy shouldn't be a character, also you broke that its supposed to be mostly based off the show. I'm a Snivy, not a snake. (talk) 03:13, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Just wanted to be creative! --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 03:14, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Next time, don't make a character that isn't based off the one from Scooby Doo. I'm a Snivy, not a snake. (talk) 21:48, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Avatar It looks great! You must be really happy about it, weren't you? Anyways good luck! :) Ur a cutie :3, I liak u 01:28, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Thanks, also you gotta credit PI for getting it and the creator who actually made this picture. Braixen, just Braixen. (talk) 01:32, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Right. But you don't necessarily owe me credit. Anyways, goodbye I suppose. Ur a cutie :3, I liak u 01:36, August 4, 2016 (UTC) I was just telling how I got it, also goodbye as well. Braixen, just Braixen. (talk) 01:39, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Actually goodbye means see you. Lol. Rekt. Ur a cutie :3, I liak u 01:44, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Also, your signature does make sense for this picture. Braixen, just Braixen. (talk) 01:47, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Lol, what a coincidence. I'm cheerful in the outside, but prone to heart disease in the outside because of stress. I did not have that disease yet. But it really makes me less active here. Ur a cutie :3, I liak u 01:49, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Also I'm not sure if you can stick your hair without falling in real life (Probally Impossible if you consider that Pokemon's just a game) Braixen, just Braixen. (talk) 01:51, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Stick your hair? Ur a cutie :3, I liak u 01:52, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Braixen does have hair sticking out of her ears that don't fall down, so its impossible. Braixen, just Braixen. (talk) 01:54, August 4, 2016 (UTC) And disgusting. Ur a cutie :3, I liak u 02:10, August 4, 2016 (UTC) But cute. Ur a cutie :3, I liak u 02:10, August 4, 2016 (UTC) I know, but thats what Nintendo wanted Braixen to look like. (Also famous comment ever) Braixen, just Braixen. (talk) 02:13, August 4, 2016 (UTC) I see. Nintendo is picky about female characters aren't they? Ur a cutie :3, I liak u 02:18, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Just use it like you would usually do for pictures.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 03:21, August 4, 2016 (UTC) So you mean you put the link there? Braixen, just Braixen. (talk) 03:22, August 4, 2016 (UTC) You're Welcome Oh, no problem! I always thought Braixen was cute, but she looked even cuter in the picture. Thanks for agreeing and it looked pretty good to keep. 04:23, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Oh, and btw, here's where i found it. https://mobile.twitter.com/ikiruse/status/760752556859686912 Wow, a detailed picture from Twitter is surprising. Braixen, just Braixen. (talk) 13:13, August 4, 2016 (UTC)